The Deaths of Kings
by winterhalters
Summary: Let's talk of graves, of worms, and epitaphs; Write sorrow in the bosom of the earth, and tell sad stories of the deaths of Kings. - William Shakespeare (I wish I could've fit it all) A look at the Wars of Enlightenment (Yes, I am calling it that) and the Deaths of Kings. (Namely Maven's but don't tell him that just yet) Trigger Warning (I guess, it's pretty dark at times)
1. Chapter 1

**The Deaths of Kings I**

The humiliating display of power has left me with, aching bones and bleeding scrapes on my knees. The white gown that I was wearing turned red from the knees down and further stated my vulnerability. Yes, I am now an exposed red, in a sea of hungry silvers.

"We had this one made just for you." Maven sneers as he opens the doors to my chambers. "Silent stone and sentinels patrolling the area twenty-four hours a day. I spent quite a lot having it built for you. I spent much on you."

All I do is look at my prison, with sullen eyes. We seem weak because we want to.

"You ungrateful wench!" A cold and unforgiving slap is drawn across my face. The salty taste of blood that is drawn across my lower lip is a reminder of who I am dealing with. "You probably have bedded my brother by now!" Tears fall downwards towards the carpet, I tell myself it's just for show but they can't seem more real.

"Your Highness, I have done no such thing." I suck on my bottom lip, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"Good! I would've killed you sooner if you had. You would've been useless otherwise." The windows show a vibrant green courtyard overhead and I resist to break from the sentinel's grasp and run against it. But, of course, what good would that do? They're probably diamond glass.

"A healer will arrive shortly and you shall attend dinner with me and my lord councilor, Ptolemus Samos, along with his sister, Evangeline Samos." His voice is cold but falters as he sees my sunken eyes.

"Yes, my lord." A few maids come and sit me down on a chair, whilst they talk about which fabrics I would like for gowns. I start slowly realizing I am under house arrest and I am now Maven's puppet. They lay out a few samples on a small table and I start choosing.

I completely object choosing the blue ones and start choosing any other color but blue. The tints bear a striking resemblance to Maven's eyes and I would be lying if I said I was fond of him. The healer arrives and gets rid of every broken feeling in my body.

And soon after I am being washed and dressed by the maids. I feel like I am in an illusion of Harrick's, it doesn't feel like a prison but it surely is one. Soon after I dress into a gray gown with a darker shawl above it. I am not painted profusely this time and my olive complexion is allowed to show itself at court, unlike last time. As my hair is put into a modest up-do. I have scars on my neck and I quickly cover them with the dress's collar.

I look solemn, and beaten, and dead, and it is exactly what I need. But, before I am allowed out of the energy-draining room I have a necklace put on me. A red ruby being the centerpiece of it, but I know this is not meant to be my accessory, it is my prison keeper. My powers are disabled by this pretty insignificant thing and it may leave me to my death. A sentinel escorts me silently to the dining room. The courtiers sneer at me whilst some others give me semi-sympathetic looks. The red girl who fell for the traitor prince.

The doors open to the dining room, which has an elongated shape but only four chairs. Maven and Evangeline are present, with only Ptolemus's and my chair empty. "Ah," Her voice almost makes me double over and drop to the floor as I enter. Evangeline's malicious voice can be compared to a banshee's scream. "Tiberias's whore, the Red Queen."

"I am no one's whore," I speak, trying my best to balance my tone between meek and stern.

"Well, that's great. As long as that idiot doesn't have an heir there will surely be an end to these wars. In fact, the thought of the Red Queen and the Silver King almost made me gag." She laughs.

Once Ptolemus arrives, my heart sinks. He killed my brother and I fight the urge to get up from my seat and scream at him. How could you?! I yell inside of my head. You bastard! I receive a sneer from Evangeline and Maven clearly notices my discomfort but doesn't do anything to stop it. Not that I expected it at all from him.

"In mourning, Lady Barrow?" He teases cruelly.

A nightmare is the only way to describe 45 minutes with those monsters. My mind subconsciously drifts to my family, and Farley, and most painfully, Cal. I bite my tongue when I get an insult, I close my eyes when his follow, I hold my breath when I want to scream. But, finally, after those few minutes of hell, I am escorted back to my chambers to get dressed for bed.

I think of Cal that night, most of all. He'd be sleeping next to me, and we would enjoy the small company we provided each other. The loneliest people always seem to be drawn to each other. He is a hope that Maven needs to kill. The true heir of House Calore is Tiberias, and the Irals know this. Many others know this.

The man I killed, he begged Cal for forgiveness. He considered Cal as his one true king. Tiberias might be useful to the Scarlet Guard after all. I need him, not to save me, but to help me. The country must think us lovers by now, and although that is not the truth, it isn't a lie either.

Cal and I have been mutually drawn to each other and it has been difficult to hide since the dance lessons in the moonlight covered room. I am the Red Queen, and I fell for the Silver heir. A note slips under my door and I carefully lean down to examine it. A slow realization comes upon me, the cameras are off.

 _Mare, the Guard has settled in Warwickshire Castle, an abandoned castle near Archeon. Tiberias has rallied the Silvers and newbloods alike to his side and we are continuing picking off the others. We hope to reach you in one month and we will try to overwhelm Maven's forces. The cameras will be on soon so you must pretend nothing has happened but hide this note. We need you. - Colonel Farley_

I breathe a small sigh of relief and small tears form in my eyes. They're coming. I quickly jump into the bed and hide the note underneath the sheets. The buzz of the cameras almost immediately comes alive, and I slowly grin at myself underneath the sheets. Cal is coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Deaths of Kings II**

"I have decided to announce my betrothal to the Lady Evangeline Samos." A round of applause is heard from the courtiers surrounding the throne room. I force myself to look on and slowly clap. As soon as Maven's back on his way to do his kingly duties and Evangeline has wandered off to her bedchambers with her ladies-in-waiting I look around the lavishly elegant room.

House Osanos doesn't look at all pleased when my eyes drift towards them. Lord Osanos's daughter looks bitter and her brother does not even try to smile at the announcement. Lord Osanos's eyes meet mine and an idea strikes my mind.

Maven is an unpopular King. I need allies, and the rebels need an army. It's worth a try.

"My lord," I curtsy to Lord Osanos. "Aren't you glad we are to have a new Queen? Samos seems in good position enough to be one."

"House Samos has always been close to House Calore. The founder of the Calore's married a Samos. But that was well over three-hundred years ago. Samos have always been the favorites and now they act like Royal Prats at the sight of any other House."

"Seems like after all these years they lost their humility.."

"You want me to help Prince Tiberias, don't you?"

"Yes." I smile. "Tiberias, of course. And… the reds."

" _Yes, the Reds too_." He says.

 _Anyone can betray anyone._ "Don't betray my trust, Lord Osanos."

"I don't have a reason to. Name your base."

"Send a messenger, from your estate to Warwickshire Castle. I believe Cal may benefit from at least 1,000 troops, as for what I give in return, a quarter of the lands of House Samos. Of course, you will have to manage to deliver the troops discreetly."

"King Maven, what a fool he is to think House Osanos would support him." As I start to walk off I get stopped in my tracks by Lord Osanos's words. " _You_ will be the next Queen of Norta."

 _ **Warwickshire Castle, Warwick, Norta**_

"Mare's allied with Olenos?" Colonel Farley asks.

"Yes."

"How do we know they won't turn their backs against us?" He asks more sternly this time.

"A document was sent to us by House Olenos, the army has sworn fealty to the Prince."

"How are we going to feed them?"

"We'll hunt more…" Kilorn's voice breaks. "And they've sent enough funds to last this place a year. We'll make it through it is an advantage we cannot deny."

"Kilorn is right for the first time in his sorry little life." Farley teases.

"Watch it!" He snaps to Farley.

"Why can't we ask for more aid from the revolutionary leaders Colonel? Isn't that the most logical thing to do?" Farley's attention is back on her father. "1,000 foot troops is an amazing amount, it adds a lot to our already weak army."

"Fine, Diana." The withered old man gives in. "We'll endorse this alliance."

 _ **Whitefire Palace,**_ **Archeon** _ **,**_ **Norta**

A hand snakes around my back. Gasping, I turn around to find Maven on the other side of my bed. I want to slap him and to hurt him but I can't. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Your Highness." I quickly add on.

"You're such a pretty thing when you sleep. My brother's seen you like this many times hasn't he?" He asks with a terrifying smirk. I say nothing. I come to a now horrifying realization that the cameras are off. He wanted us to be alone.

"Your brother's relationship with my person is completely platonic." Lies I like to speak.

"Then you're an even greater prize for me. Would you be interested in becoming my paramour once I marry that dreadful Samos girl?" He asks and must notice the shock on my face. "I am guessing that's a no." He smiles and laughs to himself. "Don't you worry, I can't technically force you to do it. I am a man of honor you see. And the people would like to have a king who can woo women, not force them. Cal would've been perfect in that arena."

"What do you mean?" I ask, immediately regretting my terrible curiosity.

"My brother, Cal, has had multiple illicit relationships with many girls at court. Even the Samos girl has been ruined by my brother. I am surprised you put up a fight." Tears threaten to spill out. The Crown Prince usually takes liberties with whom he beds but I hadn't imagined Cal in such a way.

"Don't cry, my love." He strokes my cheek and I immediately wave his hand away. "I feel nothing for Evangeline. She'll be my queen, she'll have my heirs and that is it."

"Maven, please leave me be," I say in a weak voice, not faking it.

"But I am quite certain you'll find my company more pleasing." He smiles and for a second I see the boy I thought I knew flash before my eyes. Maven probably did imagine a future with me as his queen and as a mother of his children and it is not hard to feel sympathy for him at this time. He's alone. I killed his mother.

Like myself, Maven is utterly alone. And _I_ killed his mother. His last pure alliance. "Leave," I say one last time and this time Maven finally complies with my demands as he walks out the door of my room with concrete steps. I almost call him back, and I regret not doing so.

I don't love Maven, I pity him, and that is just what might bring me down. I don't need to feel guilt, with its stab of pain, threatening to bleed me out. _Red blood is just so hard to clean up_. Even though Queen Elara did terrible things during her brief, and turbulent life, she clearly helped me learn one single lesson, I should hide my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**_TRIGGER WARNING :_**

 _nothing explicit but I put this warning up just in case_

 **The Deaths of Kings III**

 **Warwickshire Castle, Warwick, Norta**

 **CAL'S POV**

"She did what?!" The Colonel barks out. "She has endangered our entire base by doing this. Barrow can be incredibly brilliant at times and she can also be just as stupid!"

"House Osanos will send men to train the newbloods. We need the support." Kilorn says.

"We will welcome the men, but if we sense one bit of betrayal we will order the immediate evacuation of Warwickshire." He speaks after many moments of silence. "But do not think I'll completely trust you, prince." He glares at me.

"Ms. Barrow's best interests are mine." I smile.

"I hope so, Calore." He mutters before waving us off.

Three days pass before twenty trainers from House Osanos arrive. They are all loyal to Lord Osanos but not all of them are noble, some of them are ordinary silvers, sworn to secrecy by Lord Osanos himself. And some are completely astonished when they see me, the Exiled Prince.

But all of them successfully keep their composure and barely seem to notice me when they are training the newbloods. They are all amazed by the abilities of the newbloods, but quickly instruct the newbloods on how to control them. But I am always reminded that I am a Silver Prince, that I must not be trusted, or in any way dealt with.

And I don't mind, most of the time I am not thinking about them. I am thinking about my father, my mother, and Maven, and Mare.

Whitefire Palace, Archeon, Norta

"Evangeline Samos, do you take King Maven Calore, King of Norta, Flame of the North, as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I accept."

"And King Maven Calore, King of Norta, Flame of the North, do you take the Lady Evangeline Samos as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I accept."

The words continue echoing in my brain, like a curse. I can't help but feel tears forming in my eyes, and with them, the sting of yet another betrayal. I know I have never truly loved Maven, but I feel like that should've been my future with him, we were betrothed. And we would've ruled through our little rebellion.

It seems the little lightning girl is nothing to the Traitor King. And I shouldn't be anything to him, I killed his mother. I should be dead. Yet again. I came here because I was escaping the war front but I discovered a whole new war, with new adversaries, inside the palace walls.

I rise in sync with the rest of the audience and fake a look of composure. Blonos has helped me in some way. She taught me how to hide my heart, I wasn't smart enough to use it before. I am such a stupid girl. Evangeline starts walking down the aisle, her hair has been dyed to a pale reddish-gold color, since she is now Queen of House Calore.

It is braided with silver shards sewn here and there, and her dress looks as if it were made of gold. Everyone starts to kneel but something stops me. I don't want to. Maven gives me the most striking glare he has ever given me and mutters deadly words to me. "Kneel or bleed."

I kneel but I don't tear my gaze away from his. "My Lord," I whisper under my breath. Evangeline's anger is near boiling as she watches me kneel, and after I have done so, they immediately tear their gaze away from me and pretend like nothing has happened.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing Mare?" Maven shouts.

I can't help but grin, I have no lightning yet I can still get on his nerves. "Your Majesty, I was feeling a little bit rebellious today." I remark boldly. His gaze softens at my smile and he waves me off.

"I've got matters to 'tend to." He scowls before turning his back on me.

"Ah," I try to sound normal but my voice falters. "The wedding night."

"Quite right.." He whispers. The faint taste of wine makes me feel dizzy and I feel terribly lightheaded. I don't know what to do when he pulls me to him, and I feel a circle of warmth around me. So familiar. He crushes his lips against mine.

I fight the urge to pull away, remembering Cal, and all of the newbloods Maven killed. I need to seduce Maven, to make him think I am his and not Cal's. I must make myself first, rather than Evangeline. I part my lips and let the kiss deepen.

I became his mistress. He visited my chambers and I let him, albeit I was disgusted by it all. I tried to keep a straight face. I pretended that I actually loved him. All the while, I gained another alliance with House Welle, which agrees to send some men to a coastal red base located on the Port of Delphie.

I wake up one morning and feel a wave of nausea pass over me. Two words that I feared made their way into my mind. Morning. Sickness. But this child, this baby, is not the end of me. Evangeline is very loyal to her family and is also a very self-centered person. She wouldn't want a bastard child at court, it would taint her reputation as Queen.

"Imagine that the King's own whore beat the Queen to the delivery room! She must be mortified."

"This is an omen, House Samos won't enjoy the King's favor much longer!"

"The red's bastard will be used as a pawn to calm the Red Rebellion and weaken the Traitor Prince's claim!" Their whispers would crowd the halls and immediately would be silenced once they watched their Iron Queen walk the halls. Her dark hair contrasting her paled skin. The dark circles under her eyes would be covered in concealer.

Just the night before, I had passed by her chambers, and I heard her muffled sobs through the door. Ptolemus tried comforting his sister but his attempts to cheer her up were in vain. "All of these years we have dreamt of greatness for this House, and now that we have achieved it, I am ruining it!" She continued crying. One of her maids must have walked by when I heard her scream "Get out!" And the hurried shuffle of the serving girl's feet made their way to the door.

I had run off after that.

 **EVANGELINE'S POV**

The Little Lightning Whore had requested an audience with me. And of course, even if I wanted to, I couldn't refuse her, Maven would go mad. "My Queen." She curtseyed.

"Sit." My voice is cold, most would think from spite, but I'd say it is from sadness. "State your business at this hour." It is nearly the witch's hour, midnight, and I am never one to go to sleep early now. Other girls must look weak, vulnerable even, in a nightgown, but I must look like a nightmare.

She glances up at the guards and I know she wants to speak alone. "Off you go! No need to pay mind to the King's whore." I say and they snicker whilst they walk out.

"Your grace,-" She stutters before continuing. "I am with the King's child." My breath hitches in my chest.

"Do you wish to go away?" I whisper in a low voice.

"Yes."

 _'Show no weakness, Angelica.' Her mother would say._

 _'But mama, I'm scared.' Evangeline whispered to her mother. It was their first time at court, and back then, she was just as scared as she is now._

 **MARE'S POV**

Evangeline gave me 15 crowns in funds. She didn't even think about the consequences of this action. She just wants me out of the picture. And I gladly accept. That night I go to my chambers and at first light, sneak out. Evangeline took my necklace off of my neck so I could use my lightning. I wait out the rest of the pregnancy in seclusion, taking refuge in an inn located in the remote Nortan town of Holyrood.

* * *

 **NOTES :**

 _ **I'll update the next chapter ASAP, I already have it written and it only needs minor editing. I am extremely sorry if this update was just way late but I promise to update around Wednesday next week, tell me what you think of this chapter in a review and I also might conisder putting these chapters on my Tumblr account (allofthemfandoms . tumblr . com)**_


End file.
